Catzer
He's a funni man who says the niager wurd Catzer, a creature known as a Zer, who's gay, it wears a blue shirt and seems to be constantly mad at something (probably because it has no personality), lacks eyes and a nose, and his only facial features are a mouth and two large eyebrows. He is one of the biggest presences in the IFAC if not THE biggest. He also has other characters known as McGrim, Jasper, Nova, and others, however, Catzer seems to be his main one and also the biggest personification of himself. Some abilities he possessed is the ability to make his arms stretch to whatever length he pleased. Fact: He's an gay. PRE-IFAC He hit it big when he was a young account, making offensive posts and toting around a ban hammer for any porn or pedo accounts he found. He has cleared up those actions as of recent, and now works to better the community he is in. (This previous statement is unfortunately entirely false.) Once, he was banned multiple times by a rogue mod who thought the Nigger word was too much, even though its in half the damn features. He kept creating accounts and they kept getting banned. Everyone was afraid that the era of Catzer was finally over, until he, at last, managed to create a standing one called "CatzerGuy". (This account still exists today, but has seen no activity as of late.) THE FEBRUARY 2018 INCIDENT, AKA "CATZCUCK" Around February of 2018, Catzer made the absolutely brilliant idea to beg Willow/Phibi/Wiwwo/Megaman to ditch her current boyfriend (Redcomics) and to start dating him, cause of how much he "loved her". which resulting in dozens of memes about how whiny he sounded, which led to a "FUCK YOU I'M LEAVING." post, but then he came back and said, "LOL YOU CANT GET RID OF ME." Despite the fact nobody was trying to make him leave. TL;DR, It was a shitshow of public embarrassment for Catzer that will never be forgotten. "MOMS" Another time people thought he was leaving was when one of his moms was gonna move out and take the internet with her. Catzer was afraid he was gonna have to take a leave. But fortunately, his mothers both decided to stay for his benefit, and he is still kickin' as of now. SOMEONE'S GIBBERISH niregg his boyfriend is shirtz uwu Flatworld The Game And Comic Series: A story of delaying and laziness a Video game Catzer is NOT WORKING ON. Its 'currently' developing featuring various characters Catzer has created such as: Catzer, Jasper, Jumpmaster hop, Timothy, And McGrim. ''He has a good amount of ambition and promise for the game, but has no idea on how to start or how to put anything into action, thus putting doubt into non-fans of his page. Flatworld the comic series was announced near late 2017 along with the opening of the Flatworld account where he posts non-existent updates to his comic series. development was ''supposed ''to start during june 2018 after 1 delay in May 2018 when he had an 'EVEN MORE BRILLIANT IDEA '''to make it an animated series as a way to not work on it and delay it into an eternity >:( Category:Flatworld